


Super Hot Komahina. Happy New Year's

by Explosivo25, PuppyLover912, Trilinklover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosivo25/pseuds/Explosivo25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLover912/pseuds/PuppyLover912, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilinklover/pseuds/Trilinklover
Summary: Welcome to Danganronpa Hell





	Super Hot Komahina. Happy New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> TRAPPED IN HELL SEND HELP

Nagito was hoping for Hajime to kidnap him. He seductively licked Hajime's gigantic ahoge which was cumming.

 

“Nagito-kuuuuuuuuuun,” Hajime said in falsetto.

 

Nagito moaned like a gorilla in heat. “H-Hajime-San, you frigging Baka!” Nagito tsun’ed “how could I SUCC on your ahoge when it’s full of hot sticky hair gel.”

 

“You just have to stop time so it doesn’t drip”.

 

“But how do I do that?” Nagito asks in a confused manner before his face breaks out into a grin, before he morphs into a blonde man.

 

“But How do i do that?”mocked hajime.

 

“You thought i was Nagito, but it was me, DIO!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> We apologize for any long-lasting complications that result from reading this fic. Please don't take this seriously.


End file.
